Magical Spells and a Story to Tell
by briellelanddelilahb
Summary: Those girls were gone, taken by their parents where they thought they could be safe hidden from their deepest, darkest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Spells and a Story to Tell-A Harry Potter Story-Character List**

_**Character List**_

**Brielle Storm Lupin:**

Daughter of Remus and Nymphadora (née: Tonks) Lupin

One younger brother: Thestius Lupin.

Favorite colour: Chartreuse

Age: 11

Birthday: April 7

Conscious werewolf.

Strong metamorphmagus.

Seeker.

Likes photography and skating.

Looks:

Waist-length, wavy, dirty blonde hair with front bangs.

Silver eyes with a hint of blue.

A little on the skinny side.

Quite short.

**Best Friends:**

1. Delilah (Lilah) Black

Lovegood

Weasley

Potter

Weasley

Weasley

7. Fred Weasley

(Nev) Longbottom

**Enemies:**

Parkinson

2. Lavender Brown

Malfoy

**Delilah Rose Black:**

Daughter of Sirius and Lily (née: Evans) Black.

One older sister: Thorne Black.

Favourite colour: Purple

Age:11

Birthday: July 28

Animangus (panther cub).

Weak metamorphmagus.

Keeper.

Likes drawing and writing poems.

Resembles her mother.

Looks:

Waist-length, wavy, red hair with side bangs.

Bright emerald green eyes.

Freckles.

Average weight.

Quite tall.

**Best Friends:**

1. Brielle (Bun Bun) Lupin

Weasley

Potter

4. Ron Weasley

Lovegood

Weasley

7. George Weasley

Longbottom

**Enemies:**

1. Lavender Brown

2. Draco Malfoy

3. Severus Snape


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Spells and a Story to Tell-A Harry Potter Story-Prologue **

"_Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-" _cried a female voice. The woman had strikingly red hair and emerald green eyes. She was on her knees, crying, _begging_. A man loomed threateningly over her. Was it a man? Or something darker?

"_This is my last warning-"_

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."_

A green light flashed. The woman begging went limp and fell to the floor. The dark-haired green-eyed baby laughed, thinking it was all an act his mommy and daddy were doing for him. The man stepped over the woman and walked to the happy toddler in his crib. _"Harry Potter. Welcome to death."_ he said. Another green light flashed, but this time the man himself melted to the floor. The other two babies, one red-haired and the other brownish-blonde, climbed out from under the sheets and the three of them laughed happily, not knowing of the horrible yet miraculous events that had just happened.

Later that night, when Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts's gamekeeper came to take Harry to his closest relatives, he didn't see those girls. In fact, he didn't even know they were there in the first place, or that it was their powers that defeated that ominous man, _not_ Harry's. Those girls were gone, taken by their parents, where they thought they could be safe, hidden from their deepest, darkest secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical Spells and a Story to Tell-A Harry Potter Story-Year 1-Taking a Jog (Actually, More of a Fast Walk) through Memory Lane**

**Delilah Rose Black's POV**

You couldn't wait until your birthday in two days. You were going to turn eleven (eek!). Brielle was going to come over with her parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Bun Bun was your best friend. You two had known each other since you were babies. She had two sides to herself: one was the calm, boring nerdy girl (which _kind of_ resembled her father) which she showed to everyone. The second was the dreamy, dramatic girl (which still _kind of_ resembled her father) which she showed to only true blue friends. You sighed, thinking about how different you guys were. She was cautious; you were adventurous. She was a bookworm; you were, well, not really because you couldn't stand still long enough to read a paragraph. It was true; you guys were complete opposites, but you guys had a special best friend bond that kept you close.

"_Delilah! Go to bed!"_ yelled Sirius Black, your father.

"_Fine,"_ you yelled back. You trounced over onto your bed, closed your eyes, and tried to sleep.

**Brielle Storm Lupin's POV**

You were lying on your bed, thinking about Delilah's coming birthday and if she would like your gift.

"_Of course she'll like it,"_ you said out loud to yourself,_ "or at least pretend to."_

You vaguely remembered her 6th birthday where you made her macaroni earrings. She loved them and wore them to this day. Even when she got laughed at in school for wearing _"ridiculous food earrings,"_ she refused to take them off. It showed what a true friend she really was. Another memory came into your head of how you guys used to be enemies. From age 3 to 5 you guys hated each other. You thought she was a daredevil weirdo and she thought you were a boring obedient geek. Once, you guys even got in a fist fight. First, she broke your arm and you broke her leg. Your parents were furious at you guys. You remembered it was all over a pencil you lent her that had disappeared. After that, you guys had been BFFs. Suddenly; you drifted back out of your thoughts because your hand felt like it was buried under a layer of ice. *The scar…* your eyes landed on the palm of your hand where there was a lightning-shaped scar right where Delilah's was.

**Lily Black's POV**

You were quite excited. Your daughter's 11th birthday was coming up soon, which of course meant her Hogwarts letter. You remembered the day you got your own Hogwarts letter.

~~*Flashback*~~

All your friends had gone home from your birthday party. You had just finished saying good-bye. Suddenly, a black-as-night owl soared into your open window. It was holding up a tube of parchment by its talon.

"_Ermm… what have you got there? Little…birdie…thing,"_ You said rather nervous-like.

It hooted in a somewhat reply. You were rather shocked when the owl dropped the scroll onto your lap. The letter was addressed to a Miss Lily Evans. You silently opened your letter. You couldn't believe it, yet at the same time you did. It explained all of those magical moments that happened so far. When you flew in the air and landed slowly and gently; when you made that seedling bloom into a beautiful rose in a matter of seconds. It was all your powers beginning to mature. So that was it. You were really just a witch. Even though that didn't sound very nice, you guessed that that was the way things were. The letter also mentioned going to a new school called-wait, WHAT? HOGWARTS? You laughed at that. Why would a _hog_ have _warts_? You guessed it was just a small error.

~~*End of flashback*~~

You snapped back to reality. You only had one thought: why did your little girl have to grow up so fast?


	4. Chapter 4

**Magical Spells and a Story to Tell-A Harry Potter Story-Year 1-Hocus Pocus!-Part 2**

**Brielle Storm Lupin's POV**

You picked up some ribbon from your desk and added it to the wrapped present. _"Perfect!"_ you exclaimed._"She's gonna love it!" _Your present was a scrapbook full of Delilah's poems and work. It was like a timeline, starting from a crude drawing of a duckling from when she was just 3 (you stole it from her because you were mad at her) to a recent watercolour of a beautiful swan. In between those two pictures were numerous amounts of artwork and poems ranging in different subjects. Life, death, friends, enemies, love, hate, magic, and a whole lot of others. You couldn't wait until you gave it to her on her birthday, which was in one day. You were sure she was going to love it.

**Delilah Rose Black's POV**

You were anxious. You knew something was going to happen. You weren't sure if it was going to be bad of good. All you knew was that it was driving you crazy! You couldn't do anything. You couldn't draw or write (which was odd, because you thought that that was a perfect subject to write a poem about); you couldn't eat or drink. All you could do was pace back and forth in your room (you were pretty sure you had made the floor at least a millimetre deeper) and try your best to figure out what was going to happen.

*Knock knock*

Your dad walked in. He was carrying a hot plate of fried chicken, and in his other hand a cup of juice._"DELILAH, YOU DIDN'T EAT LUNCH SO I BROUGHT THIS TO YOU,"_ he yelled.

_"Dad, why are you yelling?"_ you asked him.

_"Your mum made me do this,"_ he whispered in reply.

_"Thanks dad. I really feel the love."_

_"You're welcome. Your mother has been really worried,"_your dad said with a smirk.

_"Her mother can speak for herself."_

You spun around until you saw your mum in front of the doorway. She was smiling, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. _"Sweetie, is something wrong?"_ You chose your words carefully. _"Not really. I just have this…this feeling that something's going to happen and…I think it involves magic." _Both your parents went pale.

_"Delilah, get the phone. We need to talk to Brielle's parents, NOW,"_ said your father.

_"But…but why?"_

_"NOW."_

**Nymphadora Tonks's POV**

Your cell rang. The call display said the Black residence. You tried to remember how to pick up. You yelled to Brielle, _"Brielle, how do you pick up if someone's calling again?"_

_"Mom, you slide the thingy and press Answer."_

_"Of course. I knew that!"_

_"I swear, sometimes you are really forgetful."_

You pressed it and said,_ "Wotcher!"_

_"Hello Tonks. It's Sirius. Listen, I think she knows. She's been talking about a magical feeling."_

You went pale. Remus, Sirius, Lily, and you had been keeping their magical powers a secret in order to protect them. You took a deep breath and thought.

_"I think we should tell them. Brielle's of age, and Delilah will definitely get her Hogwarts letter tomorrow."_

You then reflected on Brielle's 11th birthday, when she didn't get her Hogwarts letter. You sent an owl to Dumbledore, but all he replied was to wait until the end of July. You didn't worry too much anymore, but Remus did. He always reminded you of it when Brielle and Delilah were at their muggle school.

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked.

_"…Yeah."_

_"Alright. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

He hung up.

You called Brielle. She came rushing down the stairs, sweet and obedient as always. You thought about how much that was going to change after the discussion.

_"Yeah, mom?"_

You patted the seat next to you. _"Sit down love, I have to talk to you."_

_"Oh no mom, is this about boys, 'cause dad and I had that talk and-_

You cut her off. _"No, it isn't about boys, this is about something more important. Something that will change your life forever."_

_"Stop being dramatic and tell me!"_

_"I would if you would _let me_."_

_"Ok, ok."_

_"You're… a witch."_

_"MOM!"_

_"No, no… listen. A witch is a female, like me, who has magical powers. Your dad and I have been noticing your hidden powers. Here, let me show you._" you said. You then took out your wand (she gasped at that) and said _"Lumos!"_ The tip of your wand suddenly shined with light.

_"WOOOAHH. You've got to teach me that!"_

_"Back to the subject. You're a witch, you have magical powers, what else… oh, right! There's a school for witches and wizards like you, which lets you learn to harness your powers and use them. It's called Hogwarts."_

_"Hogwarts? Are you sure?" _she snorted.

_"Yes, I am sure. Me, your father, Delilah's parents, we all went to Hogwarts for seven years, and so I am _pretty_sure I know what it's called."_

_"Ok… If you say so…" _she said in a singing voice.

_"And, before I forget, you are a metamorphagus."_

_"A metamor…?"_

_"Metamorphagus. It lets you change your appearance at will. I'm one too! Look,"_ you said, and you turned your hair bright green and pin-straight, then back to the dark wavy purple you wore around Brielle, Delilah and muggles.

_"You try changing your hair colour,"_ you said. Brielle then transformed her blonde curly hair to aquamarine and spiky. You found a mirror and showed Brielle her reflection. She gasped. _"Is this really me?"_ she questioned.

_"Of course. Now try changing back."_

_"Awesome!"_

**Sirius Black's POV**

You hung up. You had no choice but to tell her. You exchanged looks with Lily, and she left the room and went downstairs. Delilah was waiting apprehensively on her bed, playing with her fingers, furrowing her brow, and biting her bottom lip, like she always did when she became nervous.

_"Delilah, there's something I have to talk to you about."_

_"Oh dad, is this about… you know… because I had that talk with mom and _trust me,_ I do NOT want to go through that again."_

Your eyes rolled. _"No, it's not. It's about something even more urgent and life-changing."_

_"Ooooh… sounds juicy. Shoot!"_

_"No, it's not gossip either. How do I put this nicely… you're a witch."_

_"DAD! How could you say that?"_

_"No, not in the bad way."_

_"Well, is there a _good _way?"_

_"Just let me talk. You have magical powers."_

_"Well, that doesn't stop me from being a WITCH, now does it?"_

You gave her your I'm-so-serious-my-name-is-really-Sirius look. That made her shut up.

_"A witch is a woman who has magical powers. Both you and Brielle, us parents have noticed, have developing magical skills."_

_"Cool! Hocus Pocus!"_

_"No."_

_"Abracadabra?"_

_"No."_

_"Ha-ha…I just thought of this, but it'll never work…Lumos Maxima!"_

_"That, actually, is a spell."_

_"Oh…my first spell!"_

_"Anyways, you're a witch. You're going to Hogwarts School of W-"_

_"HOGWARTS?," _she spluttered. _"You must be joking."_

_"No."_

_"A school named Hogwarts."_ She chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. _"Your mother and I have been noticing your hair colour change a lot when you were a baby. We think you might be a weak metamorphagus. This means you can change your hair and eye colour. Brielle and her mother are stronger ones, so they can change their full appearance at will. This is very rare, but they can also change the appearance of others. Why the gene skipped me, I don't know. I mean I'm obviously the __special__ one in this family. There should be a SHOW about _me. _Sirius Black: The Story." _You stared dreamily into the sky.

Delilah popped your daydream bubble and said, _"Um… dad? This is about _me_, right?"_

_"You're so selfish, Delilah. I have no idea where you get it from."_

_"ME? I get it from you."_

**Delilah Rose Black's POV**

_" So I'm really a witch?"_ you asked.

_"Yep."_

_"And I'm going to a school called… Hogwarts?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Is Brielle going to Hogwarts too?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Kool."_

_"There's one more thing I have to tell you. I want to be an animagus."_

_"A what?"_

_"We will start tomorrow, on your birthday."_

_"But…but-but…"_

_"Eat your food. Your chicken is getting cold."_

_"I have to call Brielle first."_

_"Sure."_

*Dials*

_"Hey Bun Bun."_

_"Wotcher Lilah."_

_"I'm a witch," you guys said in unison._

_"Kool."_

_"Awesome."_

There was a gigantic pause until Brielle said, _"Erm… that's all I guess?"_

_"Sure. Bye"_

_"Later."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Magical Spells and a Story to Tell-A Harry Potter Story-Year 1-The Lupins Take the Cake (and Some Pizza)-Part 3**

**Delilah Rose Black's POV**

You woke up from the sound of your dad yelling, "It's your birthday. WAKE UP!"

"Ugh… I'm up. What time is it?"

"They're coming in an hour."

"But they're supposed to come at 12…?"

"It's 11."

You jumped out of bed, picked up the clothes you were going to wear and ran to the washroom. You took your shower at record speed and dried yourself. You looked into the mirror and saw a pimple creeping up on your forehead. You groaned. This was definitely not your day. You got dressed. You put on a black "I am what I am, and I will always be what I am. And you know what I am? AWESOME," graphic tee, some ripped jeans, some red boots you stole from Bun-Bun's closet a… week? Two? Four? Never mind. A while ago. You almost forgot your macaroni earrings and a bandana (that day's bandana was an original red one you actually got from Texas, one of your favorites), staples of any outfit you wore, whether it matched or not. You dashed downstairs, noticing the time was-wait. **11:27:48 am **already? Your father called out to you,_"Delilah! Bacon and eggs! Your favourite!"_

_"No…time for…breakfast. Must…set up,"_ you panted.

_"Fine. More bacon for me!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE!"_ you said, horrified. You hurried into the kitchen and gobbled up all the bacon before your dad could even put his hands on it. _"Hey!"_ Your dad then pouted. You smirked. With your mouth full of bacon, you grabbed you mom and forced her to help you tidy up, since your father, you knew, would be too lazy and would sneak upstairs, lock himself in the washroom and hide until all the chores were done. Before you knew it, Brielle and her parents arrived. Brielle was wearing a black tee with dark purple paint splats all over it, and lavender tights. She also had on a silver and purple crimped scarf, thick violet bracelets and black converse boots. She asked, _"Are those MY BOOTS?"_

_"Yup. Took 'em from your closet…some time ago."_

_"I've been missing those since OCTOBER!"_

"Whoopsy daisy." You changed the subject quickly. "Hey, nice hair." Brielle had on short spiky purple hair and violet eyes. You absolutely adored how she went full purple (your favourite colour) for your b-day. You made a mental note to go lime green for her 12th. "I'm using my umm… mom?" Tonks (you were told to call her that and nothing else. You wondered why…) then replied, "Metamorphous, love."

"Thanks mum. Anyways, my metamorphagus powers. Oh, right. A metamor-"

"I know. I'm one too! A weak one, but nevertheless, I am one." Your hair then transformed into a large rainbow afro, one of your favourite hairstyles. Bun-Bun then warped her petite nose into a…rather bizarre for her, you thought, pig snout. "Oh…I can't do that. Can you change mine?" you requested. "Sure," and she distorted your nose to match hers. You guys snorted in unison. "Umm…may we come in? We've been standing here for the last ten minutes," interjected Remus. "Oh! Right awa-" you said, until a snort then cut you off. You pointed at your snout and Bun-Bun got the message. She undid the snouts. Your hair then turned back into your natural red locks. You felt the rainbow just didn't fit you. "Right this way," and you let Brielle and her parents in. Once the door was shut, you declared with a glint in your eye, "Let's get to the good stuff. PRESENTS!" First up was a medium sized box, all wrapped and ribboned (was that even a word?). You shook it, smelled it, stared at it, and even tasted it. No luck. You had to open it. Inside was… a lot and you meant a LOT of bandanas. A rainbow/silver one, a pink and purple spotted one and a bunch of others. Next was Bun-Bun's parents' one. Your eyes widened. It was a full kit of watercolour/oil paint, specialty paper and brushes, and even a guide full of techniques and tips for the advanced artist. Your parents then asked, "Well? Which parents' gift is better?" You considered them. On one hand, your bandanas were kool with a k. But the paint kit, well, it was kool with a capital K. "It was really close guys, but, I'd have to go with… the paint set."

Brielle's parents cheered and high-fived.

"Sure, you may have won this round, but watch out. Because we're going to come back with an even better present. Brielle is going to be AWESTRUCK," scoffed your dad.

"Yay!" Brielle loudly interrupted.

"Sure. We'd like to see you try."

You grabbed Bun-Bun's wrist and dragged her to your room. You let your parents have some privacy while arguing.

"So…that was really random, right?" you stated, to gain Bun-Bun's attention. She had her ear to the door, clearly amused at the adults' competitiveness.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Why would they start a spitting fight if they're fighting over who had the best present?"

You glared at her. "I was talking about the fact that we're witches." She replied, with her cheeks almost as red as your hair, "Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that all along. I was just…umm, playing around. But yeah. I really wish they told us earlier. After all, remember that time when I was climbing that tree in the schoolyard and Mason pushed me off?"

"Oh right, and you just gently flew off the branch while he 'tripped' and broke his ankle. MAGIC! My dad told me that Hogwarts, (you both snickered at that) had houses. One was, Huffle…ummm…"

"Hufflepuff. My mom was in it, but my dad was in Gr…Gryffinclaw, I think?"

"Gryffindor. I think. Then Ravenclaw, oh and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is the house for, you know, for big time nerds like you, but Slytherins are just plain EVIL," you said, putting emphasis on evil.

"Really? My mom told me Slytherins were for the cunning. Gryffindor is for the brave and bold and such, and last but not least Hufflepuff. For people who are particularly good finders." Brielle said with an expression that showed she wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"My dad told me about a forbidden forest. You are coming with me to check it out."

"Are you sure? There's got to be a reason why it's called the _forbidden _forest."

"Has that ever stopped us?"

"I'm going to make a correction to that. Has that ever stopped YOU?"

You ignored Brielle's comments. "Remember Mr. Deslandes's closet where there was _supposed _to be a body? What did it turn out to be?"

"A mannequin from back in the day when he used to design clothes, yeah, but we still had to make an apology to him in front of the whole school for 'invading his personal privacy.'" You rolled your eyes and changed the subject. "Hey, if wizards and witches are real, what about young adult vampire romance novels?"

"Go," Bun-Bun ordered, while pointing to a corner of your room.

"Girls! Pizza and cake!" You and Brielle raced out of your room and entered the living room. On top of the table were two large pizzas, hot and covered with pepperoni and extra cheese still bubbling from the heat of the oven. You dug in, stuffing yourself along with everyone else, but soon, there were only two slices left. You thought could still fit a slice in, a small one however. You glanced at everyone. Tonks, Mr. Lupin and Brielle were all groaning and moaning. Mom was even worse, looking like she was going to upchuck soon. Dad looked like he could fit a slice in. Both of you glanced at each other. "You take one slice, I'll take another," your dad whispered. You nodded, picking up the pizza and finishing it in a matter of seconds. Dad wasn't as lucky as you; which scarred you for life. You all talked for a bit while digesting the pizza. "Lilah, it's time to open your present!" Brielle said handing you a rectangular wrapped present with a little bow at the top. You ripped open the present and saw it was a scrapbook full of your drawings and poems you gave to her, and some photos she took of both of you guys (you loved her photos; you felt they captured the feelings of the moment and made you smile and feel warm inside. Not that you told her. She would just suck up the compliments and give you one of her death hugs.); you could smell her vanilla scented stationery on quotes she hand-wrote. Not a lot of people knew this about you, but your art was (and still is!) a big part of you. You just couldn't describe it. Your poems helped you let go of your emotions; you pour your heart onto the paper. You loved it and told Brielle right away. She looked a bit embarrassed, but gave you a bear hug. Soon, it was time for the Lupins to go. You turned to your dad, who was looking a bit green. "Dad," you questioned, "Yesterday, you said you would tell me what an Animagus is." He paused, adding drama, (yeah, like there wasn't enough. You got buckets from Brielle. You know how much that girl... Wait. Getting off track.). "Oh, that. An animagus is a wizard or witch that can transform into a animal of their choosing. However, it is difficult. Extremely difficult. Few magic folk can manage it; if you do, you have to be licensed. I'm not, so I can't think of a good reason you should. Too much paperwork," Sirius said, but you mind was far away on the reason way he would want you to be a animagus. You thought he saw the look you had, because he answered your unspoken question. Suddenly his facial expression changed to his serious face. Yes, serious, not Sirius, but serious.

He motioned for you to sit and then did so himself.

"Remus...he's a werewolf. So… there's a chance that Brielle is a werewolf. _But_, if she is she will be a different kind of werewolf. She will be a somewhat conscious werewolf. Still, it is dangerous for anyone else who comes close to her when she is transformed."

You couldn't believe what was going on. It was hard enough accepting that you were a witch, but now this: your best friend is a werewolf. Innocent, innocent Brielle was a werewolf (okay not innocent, but still!). Suddenly, a light shone through the window. Hope. A light so pure that…that…okay. That was lame. You had an idea (that was better); maybe Brielle wasn't a werewolf after all. You guys had sleepovers, some of which happened during the full moon (those were your favourite, you tried your best to have all your sleepovers on full moons. More creepy. Although Bun-Bun's parents wouldn't like it, you just thought they were a smidge protective.). Tonks and Mr. Lupin would drop her off, though thinking back on it, they always give her a drink of "vitamin-enriched…juice" which, on hindsight, did look rather slimy for some supposed juice. You mentally slapped yourself. It must have been a potion. Well, maybe they could just keep giving her that.

Then, a thought crossed your mind. Just three words. It doesn't matter. Brielle was your best friend and whether she was a witch, a werewolf, a mermaid, any mythical creature, really, it doesn't matter (Except vampires. That's where you drew the line. *mental shudder* Too sparkly). You felt light and carefree. You even remembered dad said it took him a year to for him to be an animagus. Well. That wouldn't do.

"Hey dad! Let's have a little bet. I bet…I will be a animagus by the end of the week. You think it will take a year at least, but there are some conditions."

"I'm listening."

"Number one. You train me."

"Alright."

"Number two. You let me pick my animal. You may only give suggestions."

"Ok," he said, a bit disgruntled.

"Last and not least, whoever loses…" You thought a bit and then smirked. "Has to eat a shrimp and dirt milkshake."

He chuckled, but nodded his head. He spit in his hand and looked at you. Finally you stood up to shake his hand, then wiped it on his shirt. He didn't even flinch.

"Now what animal?"

"Hmm…" You thought a bit. Something to mirror your cute looks (the tiny Brielle in you scoffed), playfulness, and viciousness.

"How 'bout a dog? Take over your old man? Be cool? Ehh? Ehh?"

"No thanks."

Dad looked hurt.

"I've got it! A baby panther!"

"What? A dog-"

Your father was cut off by the noise of tapping on the window. Both of you looked outside and saw a large horned owl carrying-A LETTER?


End file.
